


Lullabies of Broadway

by solitaryjane



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Explicit Language, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitaryjane/pseuds/solitaryjane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unconnected stories exploring the shadier side of Sin City - specifically, its whores. Starting with Lavi as a streetwalker and Kanda cruising for sex. AU. PWP. Mostly Kanda/Lavi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullabies of Broadway

**A/N:**  This is my attempt at writing a not sleazy "whore" fic. Oh who am I kidding, it's perverted and a guilty pleasure. These are separate stories with different people with different roles in each. I've never hired a pro and I didn't do much research so I'm sure there's a lot of real-life inaccuracies but please don't flame - this is just for fun.

 **Warnings:**  Not much in this chapter, considering. Some adult language and situations. Later chapters will have their own warranted warnings.

Takes place in a semi-fictional Vegas, modern day.

 

 

**Lullabies of Broadway**

 

_Scene One_

He's cruising down the Strip, weaving through the night traffic and the horde of pedestrians looking for a cheap thrill. Here in Vegas it is as easy as downing a bottle of choice liquor while whittling away one's fortune at the blackjack table. Kanda has done plenty of that already. Now, with the night half over and significantly less amount of cash in his wallet, he can afford one more modest indulgence. And he knows exactly what he's in the mood for.

He turns off the main road, away from the glitzy lights and neon signs. He drives past the Bellagio and Caesar's Palace and Treasure Island, going up eastward into the side roads. The streets are getting narrower, quieter, darker. It's a good thing his car is a beat-up clunker. It's also a good thing he's a dan-ranked martial artist with a piece in the dashboard. A bit overkill for such a normal, busy Saturday night, though. He's not going downtown, just a few blocks away from the Strip. Plenty of foot traffic even in the less glamorous spots, and there's always plainclothes loitering somewhere.

One more turn and he sees the familiar sign blinking intermittently in the corner. He drives around the structure, swerving into its backlot and the almost inconspicuous alley running alongside it. His car barely squeezes through, but it does, just like it always had. Kanda rolls down the driver-side window, eyes focused in front and expression as cold as he can muster, and sees the one he wants right away.

He's a thin, tall man, standing under the only street lamp and posture a lazy sprawl against the dirty alley wall. The yellow light makes his red hair look almost pink, and the half-shirt he sports only accentuates the slick sheen of his stomach and jutting hips. Ripped jeans and a pair of curiously high boots complete the ensemble. Kanda smirks – the hair covers half of the face but what Kanda can see is decent enough, manly enough, for him to feel a slight twinge between his legs.

The redhead obviously notices him but doesn't do more than just throw a grin at his direction. A couple of the girls around him begin to move, however. One of the bolder ones – a girl in pigtails with killer legs under a lime green micro skirt – saunters over. She approaches his car and leans against the open window, close enough for Kanda to see down her shirt.

"Hey," she takes a look at his face and immediately smiles. "Are you lost?"

"No."

"Oh. Do you want some company, then?"

"Yeah," he says, looking past her and nodding toward the street lamp. "His."

The girl pouts. She really is quite cute, Kanda admits, if a bit young to be walking the streets. She backs away, though, and Kanda slowly drives his car further into the alley. From his rearview mirror he sees the girl signaling to the redhead, whose face breaks into a lopsided smirk as he pushes away from the wall. When he sees Kanda he has the same reaction that everyone else does. Kanda snorts. For some irrational reason he was hoping his pick would act different – better. It ruins the mood somewhat, but not enough to flare his temper.

"Hello gorgeous," the redhead leans down, much like the girl. Kanda sees the pale throat and resists the urge to reach out, to grab that unruly hair and pull him in. His pants are becoming tight and Kanda takes in a deep breath, hands firmly gripping the wheel. Not yet, just a bit longer…

"I'm Lavi," the redhead says. "You asked for me?"

Kanda nods. At least the man's smart enough to not ask his name in return. "How much?" he asks, mentally calculating if he has enough cash to pay. He really doesn't want to go to an ATM but he may not have the will to resist, should it proves to be so.

"Depends on what you want."

"A fuck and a blowjob."

Lavi laughs. Kanda decides it's just this side of irritating. "You don't beat around the bush, do you?" the redhead says through chuckles. "I like that."

He quotes a price that sounds way too low from experience. Kanda frowns; usually this means there's something wrong. Lavi must've seen it. Still smiling, the redhead straightens, reaches up, and pushes his hair away from his face.

"Discount," he says, revealing an eyepatch and a hint of a nasty scar underneath the shiny leather. Kanda blinks. It doesn't bother him but the sight is still unexpected. He wonders briefly how many customers Lavi has lost from hiding it. But then he looks into the bright emerald green eye, at the slender body and the wet, painted mouth, and the answer is probably – not many. Not many at all.

"Get in," Kanda says, jerking his head toward the passenger side. Lavi signals back to the girls before walking quickly around. A safety precaution. With a face like his he imagine it'll be very easy to ID should anything happen to Lavi. Smart move.

"You give discount like that to everyone you pick up?" Kanda glances at his passenger as he carefully drives out of the narrowing end of the alley. He doesn't turn back to the Strip, instead heading further east. There's a good secluded side street he usually goes to for this kind of thing. He'll bring Lavi back to his hotel after. Right now he just wants his raging boner to be quickly taken care of before he drives back into the night traffic.

Lavi laughs again. "'Course not. I do have to eat and pay rent, you know. If you drove a flashy car, or were any less hot than you are, why, that'd be a whole different conversation."

Flattering. A crock of lies, Kanda is sure, but flattering nonetheless. He sees an open area next to a garbage dump and pulls alongside it. Beside him Lavi lounges lazily in the seat, the single eye shining from the reflection of lights. Kanda can see a hint of nervousness in it. That, surprisingly, makes him harder.

He shuts off the engine and reaches for his wallet, retrieving out two twenties. When he hands the money over he sees Lavi visibly relax as he stuffs it down his jeans pocket. The redhead then grins, sidling closer, one hand planting on Kanda's knee and the other reaching to unzip his fly. Kanda leans forward, lips grazing the tantalizing neck. He hears a gasp and feels the shiver running through the wiry body. When he nips the skin a small moan escapes from those parted lips. Kanda bites down, leaving a red mark in the shape of his teeth as Lavi cries out beside him.

It's probably all faked but Kanda doesn't give a fuck. He lets the other free his erection, the fingers skilled and wanting. Then he grabs a fistful of that bright red hair, tugs the man forward, and pushes the eager mouth down into his crotch.

 

 

 **A/N:**  Yes, Lavi is a cheap whore, but only for Kanda.

Next up, their roles will be reversed. Kanda, however, will be a high-class escort, because otherwise he'll never do it.


End file.
